USUK: My heart is gonna burst!
by Hetalia98
Summary: It's America's birthday once again. Instead of avoiding him like every other year, England decides to finally MAN UP and plan a surpise for him! And romance ensues..? Pairing: USUK America and England. Romance, Comfort, fluff. smut in later chapters Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.


Another year has passed by and it's 4th of July again. The Brit let out a long sigh when he checked his calender.

"America's Birthday! ITS THE HERO'S TIME TO SHINE!~"

"That idiot didn't have to go and 'personalize' it until like this. Now I don't even have space to write my plans." muttered England.

Now that he thought about it, England didn't exactly have any plans for that day, and he knew surely that the American would come over for a visit to celebrate his birthday or call him up to go out for a celebration. Just like every other year.

England was never really fond of 4th of July. After all it was the day America claimed independence from him.

Whenever America invited England over for his huge birthday bash or to go out to celebrate, England would repeatedly decline. Year after year, for ten years and counting, he would make up some lame excuse to not attend, because it just brought back painful memories.

And it hurts him to not be able to tell America how much he loved and cared for him. How even though he was always so loud and obnoxious and spoke utter rubbish during meetings, he was still so perfect in his eyes. It pained him.

But this year, England decided to make things different. And he started making 'plans' for the day ahead..

* * *

*3 hours later*

"Alright all ready and set...and done. That moron better appreciate what I'm doing for him." England waved the wand around in the air.

"BOO!"

"OH MY GOD AHHHHH!" ,shrieked England, almost dropping his wand.

"HAHAHA! The Hero has arrived! Did cha' miss me?" , said America as he gave wide smile.

America was only 2 inches away from England's face. England's face went red, his eyes widened, green staring into the deep blue of Alfred's. Unconciously he started staring at all the features on his face, from his perfectly gelled blonde hair to his arched nose and down to those smooth lips of his.

"Erm Iggy are you okay? You having a fever or somethin'?" America placed one hand on his forehead and the other on England's.

At that moment England felt that his heart was going to burst. Why was he feeling this way? Never had he felt such strong emotions. Out of the countless times America came to visit (usually just to annoy him or play video games) there was never once where he had such strong romantic feelings.

England swatted America's hand away and walked off briskly.

"Hmph there's nothing wrong with me idiot. And stop calling me that! Anyway what are you doing here? I told you to give me a call whenever you're coming over!" England stuttered, jumbling his words up a bit.

"Dude chill! It's my birthday remember? And i even wrote it big on your calender so you can remember! See I'm so nice! A hero has to be nice to everyone! Oh I just got this really cool Playstation game from Japan! Best birthday gift ever!~" said America excitedly as he waved the disk box everywhere and ran around the house jumping up and down.

"Hmph do I look like i ca-"

"OOH THE EFFECTS ARE SO AMAZING!" Before England could even finish his sentence America had already gone off to set up the playstation and started playing the brand new video game.

"OI LISTEN WHEN PEOPLE ARE TALKING TO YOU MORON!" shouted the Brit. Sigh and this is why he never had the guts or oppurtunity to confess to the ignorant American.

And that's when he decided to put his plan into action!

* * *

*15 minutes later*

"Hey dude! Where are you? Come here and play with me! It's a two player game! Trust me it's super fu-"

America's eyes widened and jaw dropped when he turned around to see England as Brittiana Angel, with a golden halo, pure white feathery wings...

...and a pink apron?!

"S-Stop staring you bloody git! H-here! I made this for you! " England presented a heart shaped chocolate as he stuttered, his hands fumbling and his face all red with embarrassment.

America took the chocolate and gave it a bite.

"Wow Iggy it's good! And I'm pretty sure your scones last week tasted like shit!" the American blabbered.

"Sh-Shut up! I've been trying! " Realising how short it was, England pulled his apron down to cover up. He noticed America eating the chocolate and licking his fingers.

" Oh my God why does he look so sexy and seductive?! If it keeps going at this rate I may get a boner in front of him! And why is he staring at me? Oh no this is terribly embarrassing! I knew this was a bad idea!" thought England.

It started becoming awkward.

"Anyway I have..other things to do! So enjoy the chocolate and bye!" England dashed off and ran up the stairs.

"Oi Iggy hold up a sec! Wait!" America stood up and sprinted off, chasing after England. Dammit why must England's house be so big?! All these winding doors and passageways! Like some stupid maze. Really crappy architecture if you ask me.

America opened all the rooms and toilet doors, searched every nook and cranny and still no sign of the Brittiana Angel! He was starting to get a bit worried. What if he had fallen down or had a concussion?!

Suddenly a thought popped up in his head.

America dashed to that one particular room. The room that hadn't been touched or opened since over 200 years ago. The room that has held too many painful memories for the both of them.

Although reluctant, America still headed for that one particular room at the end of that one particular corridor. He flung the door open, and low and behold was England, sitting on the floor in front of a huge chest.

Looking at the toy soldiers that he had made for America.

Apparently those were the ones that England didn't give to America because they were "imperfect". Everything had to be perfect for him.

England was sobbing, tears trickling down the sides of his rosy cheeks. He noticed America standing at the doorway.

"A-America. *sniff* Just *sniff* leave me alone *sniff* "

America didn't know what the hell was going on. But one thing he knew for sure was the fact that England's heart was broken.

He gave the tearful angel a big, embracing hug. England had a shock, but soon he began to envelope in the warmth, in that pleasant and unique smell that belonged to the American, and definitely those arms filled with care and love.

He loved him so much it hurts.

"Iggy what's wrong? Tell me." America looked into the Brit's moist eyes. England looked into America's sea blue eyes that were filled with sadness and worry.

After a moment of silence.

"...I love you so much."

America was taken aback for a moment.

"I love you so much. Ever since the day I met you, I've loved you."

"England...wai-"

"Why is it that my heart feels like it's gonna explode whenever I'm with you? Why is my head and heart filled with nothing but you?"

"England get a hold on yourse-"

"Why did we have to go our seperate ways?"

"...why, are you so..perfect...?"

England's voice became hoarse and he continued to sob in between uneven sniffles.

And suddenly.

America locked his lips with England's. The two of them just stayed there, with America hugging England tightly.

Finally America released the kiss and he said," England, I love you. I've been holding back these feelings all these years cause I'm afraid our relationship would crumble. How I wish I could stay with you for all the days of my life. Every second away from you is torture. Even though you may be stubborn and annoying and your cooking may suck.."

"Not really helping here."

"...but these are not even half the reasons as to why I love you. You're my epitome of perfection England."

For a moment or two, the two of them looked intently into each other, not knowing how to react. Eventually the angel spoke up,"Heh, you the way you make my walls crumbl-"

"Hey dude how did you combine the halo and wings with the apron?"

"Oi stop interrupting others when they're talking! God you never learn!" England grumbled. "And that's a secret!"

"But God England you're sexy as hell now." America gave a smirk. "This is definitely the best birthday ever. Awesome video game, awesome chocolate, not to mention a sexy Brit. dressed up like this!

England gave America a disgusted look. "I really shouldn't have done thi-"

"But really, thanks so much Arthur. I love you so much." The American interrupted the Brit. (AGAIN) And pulled him into another loving and embracing hug filled with love. England started to tear again, but this time they were tears of joy, happiness and pure bliss. Finally after centuries the wall had been broken down. At that point in time he felt as if heaven was surrounding him, and his heart melted from the warmth poured out from the American's love.

"Happy birthday you stupid git."

And Alfred then kissed Arthur deeply and passionately, with all the love that the two of them could give~

* * *

Hi this is my second fanfic so still pretty noob. This is for an anthology on the .com community. Well i tried heh. Reviews and comments are appreciated! Oh and should I write a sexting chapter after this chapter? :D let me know!


End file.
